the Bad Seed
by Ms.Jen Cullen
Summary: Bella formulates a plan to split up the relationship with Charlie and Sue, but once she succeeds, will that be what she really wants.


**Title**: The Bad Seed  
><strong>Author<strong>: Miss Jen Cullen  
><strong>Beta<strong>: PrincessxoAmber & Karebear1965  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Mature M  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>2,234  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Bella formulates a plan to split up the relationship with Charlie and Sue, but once she succeeds, will that be what she really wants.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I only own the plot and ideas, the characters belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers Warning some fool language and drug use in here

The Bad Seed:

Miss Jen Cullen

I'm a typical teenage girl, and I do the things that are expected from a teenager. Some might call me a delinquent, but I like to think of myself as an adventurous person. I like to do things that other people wouldn't even think of doing. I went, cliff diving without a problem. I'll ride motorcycles, crash and then get up and do it again. I smoke pot, and now I'm beginning work on my biggest project.

My dad, Charlie, has been dating a woman from the La Push reservation, Sue Clearwater, for almost two years. They are just now decided to 'move forward' with their relationship and move in together before their wedding sometime next spring. Leah and Seth, Sue's children, I absolutely cannot stand. Leah has some stick up her ass about her daddy dying and Seth is just a mama's boy. The worst part about this 'move' is that they are coming to our house in Forks, and I have to share a room with Leah.

The Clearwater's and I have never gotten along. It got progressively worse when I pulled a prank on them before Sue and my dad started dating. Unfortunately, I think that when my dad came to bust me for breaking into their house, he took her out to 'apologize for my behavior' and thus started their relationship.

My mission, as soon as I thought of the greatest plan, was to end this relationship with Charlie and Sue. They weren't right for each other, and I don't think we could all live as one family unit. I'm going to have to go out of my way to be a 'bad influence' for her children. Maybe she'll see how terrible I am and run all the way back toward the reservation.

The first week they were in our house, I replace Sue's cooked meal with some nasty ass burnt food. I did it on spite. Both Sue and my dumb ass father yelled at me for doing it. He told me that I had to apologize for my behavior. So I didn't listen to him, instant I got up from the table and went to my room laughing. Oh yeah, I'm the bad ass teenager. There's more, that I did to try to destroy their relationship.

The second thing I did, while I had to watch the brat Seth, I decided to order porn on cable. I know for sure this would get them fucking pissed. When both Sue and my father got the cable bill, they called all of us to the living room. My asshole father asked us which one of us ordered it. I didn't take the fall, so I blamed mommy's little boy for it.

As weeks went by my plan didn't work. I even tried to do laundry to help them, yeah I put my father's uniform shirts in with red clothes to try to turn his shirts pink or red, and it worked. When he saw his clothes were either pink or red he asked me if I did it, guess what I told him, no fucking way, I seen Sue doing laundry, and she's the one who did it.

"Bella can we rearrange the room, so we can have the same amount space?"Leah asked.

"I really don't want to do this to my room, or should I say our room," I answered.

"Please Bella, it looks like you have a lot of room than me," She begged.

"Fine, bitch I'll do it," I yelled, as I got off my ass and helped move my dresser and bed around.

After we moved my bed and dresser, it was time for to have a joint, I pulled it out of my back pocket and light it. Of course Leah wants to smoke too, so I let gave her a joint, and we bonded over pot.

Leah turned and faced me, "Bella, now we will be step-sisters after my mom marries your dad."

I looked up from my bed to see her goofy and funny face by wiggling on the bed with that suggestive eyebrow look guess she wants to be sisters.

"Yeah, what a joy that would be," I replied full of sarcasm.

"Bella, I know you're not too happy, but make it work for my mother and your father," she whispered.

"I'll try but no promises," I was very pissed

Where's the fun if life if you can't let loose every once in a while? I walked out of my room and went downstairs. Leah was following me like a bitch in heat. As we got downstairs my father was still helping Sue with the last of her boxes, while Seth was sitting on his ass with his game boy. I was surprised that neither Sue nor my Father was yelling at him. He looked up at me with a smile. I know I should be helping Leah, but she was getting on my damn nerves. I don't need someone to watch me like a damn hawk. Well maybe not like a hawk.

"Bella, why don't you help Leah get settled in your gal's room," my dad's tone wasn't very nice tone.

"I don't feel like it," I snapped as I felt my temper getting the best of me.

"Don't you ever talk like that to me like that!" He yelled, as his fists were getting tighter.

"Fuck you, dad." I yelled back as I walked away from him. I started to walk, but I heard someone walking behind me trying to get caught up. I swung around fast and there stood Leah a few feet away from me, Leah, my step sister soon to be.

"What the fuck do you want now?" I wasn't in the mood for a follower.

"Can I come with you?" She asked. She just kept begging me.

"I don't want you to some with me," I answered getting angrier. I could feel my temper was about burst.

"I want to, Bella," Leah said trying to plead with me as she was still following me.

"I don't want a little tagger or chaser every where I go, nor do I want to be your step sister or a friend," I replied in my angry tone.

"But Bella, would like to be more than that, like friends," she retorted.

"Did you hear what I said a minute ago? So go back and join your mother and my asshole father," I yelled. As I wanted to, grab her, and hit her so bad.

"Come on Bella," she begged, with her eyes big and open like a puppy begging for food.

"Leave me the Hell alone," I yelled as I started to work again. Why would I want a spoil little bitch to tag along? I had a baggie in my back pocket, so I stopped and took it out. Then I lit it. Yes I am a druggie. I use and smoke, coke and pot. As I was about to smoke it, I could see each that bitch walking toward me. So I tried to hide it. Damn it, now what?

"What are you doing?" Leah asked she was now right behind me grabbing the back of my shirt.

"Nothing," I lied.

"You a liar, Bella, you're hiding something," she whispered now.

"So what if I am!" I shouted. I was getting pissed.

"Can I try it?"She asked.

"I don't think your mother will like it," I answered. I was hesitating on giving her the joint in the open.

"So what, I like to be nice, around my mom, Seth and Charlie, but when I am not around them, I am not a goody good two-shoes, ask my brother, he will tell you, he's the good one, Ever since our father passed away, I changed a lot. My dad and I were so close, Sue was going to put me away until she met Charlie, and they hooked up."

"So you agree with me," I asked as I took a puff of my joint.

"Of course," Leah answered.

"You don't want my dad to be with your mom, and I don't want your mom to be with my dad," I was still pissed off.

"Can I have another puff of your joint?" she asked holding out her hand.  
>So I handed it over to her.<p>

"What do you think your mom would say if she saw you with me?" I asked. As I was looking around to make sure no one was around.

"I don't care." she answered.

"Well I don't want you to get in to trouble with your mom," I retorted.

"Like I give a flying ass what she thinks, she's always treating Seth like an angel," she said, trying to make peace with me.

"Yeah, you're right she is just happy to be with my father," I replied.

"How are you doing to beak them up?" She asked. As her forehead was wrinkling up as she was trying to think.

"I'm trying to think," I answered.

"Can I have my joint back?" I went on.

"Sorry about it," she looked down apologetically, as she gave it back to me.

Leah and I were around the comer of our house smoking a joint and discuss our plan. Leah wasn't so bad after all. She doesn't want my dad to marry her mom. It would work out great, we both are bad asses. I hid the other baggie, because it's too risky for her mother to find out that she's hooked on drugs.

"Where did you get the pot?" Leah asked as she looked around like a kid in a candy store. She was eying my baggie, like a starving dog for a piece of steak.

"I got it from Embry and Sam," I answered.

"Can you take me to them?" she asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I answered.

"Come on Bella, I have the money to buy some!" she begged.

"You have to keep it, a secret, or I can't take you there. You got it." I snapped

"I will. I promise. Hurry, I think my fucking mother wants me back soon." she said

"Okay let's go." I said as I led the way to the reservation where Embry and Sam lived. On the way there we were still figuring out a way to break our parents up. I know this would be the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back, if Sue finds out that Leah is hooked on pot. Plus I know I'll get bitch at for this, like I would give a flying fuck about, letting Leah buy some weed that she wanted it and asked for.

When we arrive there Embry and Sam, were talking. Once they saw me, they stopped and smiled at me. I think Sam wasn't happy that I brought her with.

"Why did you bring her with you?" Sam asked. With a puzzled look on his face

"She wants some," I answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"Well then Embry, take her inside," Sam demand. As he rushed both of them in the house.

Embry took Leah inside the house to make a deal, while Sam and I talked. It was about fifteen minutes later that both of them came out. Leah had a giant smile on her face. Then we walked back to our house. She hid stash in her pants.

"Bella, thank you, and guess what?" she sounded happy now.

"What?" I yelled exasperated.

"Embry asked me out!" Leah said her voice going up a few decibels.

"No fucking way!" I replied.

"I'm not lying," she retorted.

"Your mother won't like it," I sounded like I didn't really care.

"Who gives a shit?" she asked.

When we finally got back to our house, both Sue and Charlie didn't look too happy. I wonder why? Cause Leah, is hanging out with me, the bad ass kid. She wanted too and who was I to stop her?

"Leah, where in hell were you?" Sue asked with a look of concern and was staring at me.

"Mother, we took a walk. When the fuck did you even start to care?" Leah answered. She was barely talking mainly yelling.

"Don't you ever raise your voice or cruse at me, Missy," Sue was very pissed.

Leah didn't say another word; she just walked to our room. She looked pissed. I would be to but I never cruised at my father. She was about to light her joint, but I stopped her.

We both listen downstairs, to Sue and my dad was fighting with each other. Leah and I slapped high fives with each other. As we were about to sneak out to smoke, Seth came in, "Look at what you girls did to Mom and Charlie; they're fighting about letting Leah hang out with you, Bella." Seth finally spoke.

"Stay out of if little brat," I replied nastily. Seth looked at us with tears in his eyes. I waved for him to come in the rest of the way.

We sat there in the room together; we weren't sure how things were going to end. Sure we had wanted this result, but now, when we were faced with it for real, I think the only thought in all our minds was- did we do the right thing? Both Leah and I sat there looking at each other for a moment.


End file.
